


Carry me home tonight

by Iship_lover



Series: Samifer Aus [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, from my blog to ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iship_lover/pseuds/Iship_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day Sam Winchester, the second prince of the Winchester Kingdom, was born, a witch curses him as revenge for what his parents once did to wrong them. Every person the prince falls in love with will die. No exceptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry me home tonight

On the day Sam Winchester, the second prince of the Winchester Kingdom,was born, a witch curses him as revenge for what his parents once did to wrong them. Every person the prince falls in love with will die. No exceptions. The witch laughs, and retreats, leaving the entire palace horrified.

As a result of this, the King and Queen decides to keep human contact with Sam at a minimum. Everyone except for family, and a select few old guards, no one was allowed near Sam. He grew up a lonely child, the only person near his age being his older brother and heir to the throne.

Sam’s first heartbreak came in the form of Jess, the daughter of the royal cook who found her way to Sam’s room. They were children then(think ten, eleven), and about the same age. Sam loved her like a sister and a friend and something akin to puppy love.When the kitchen burned down in a fire and the only person who died was Jess, the Queen pulls Sam aside and asked him if he has seen her. It was then that Sam realized exactly why he was kept away from virtually everybody.

The son of a noble guardsman, Lucifer, was sent to be Sam’s personal guard. Lucifer appears to be a cold, impersonal and frightening child, and others thought that it would be best if he guards Sam, since surely Sam would not fall for someone like him?

It worked for a while. Lucifer was four, five years older than Sam, and Sam appears to be slightly intimidated by the guard.

"Can you teach me how to fight?" Sam asks Lucifer one day, when he trails behind his guard, exploring the palace grounds. 

"Why would a prince want to know how to fight?" Lucifer asks, and Sam huffs. Lucifer came from a noble family that has always disliked the royal family, only working for them because of a contract his father signed.

"I’ll kill the witch and break the curse!" Sam declares and Lucifer raises an eyebrow.

"If you can handle it." 

So Lucifer does teach Sam to fight- he never treated the prince with kid gloves, letting him go through every tough regime Lucifer went through training to be a royal guard. Sam spend long hot days in summer wearing increasingly heavier armor, lugging huge wooden swords around. Lucifer is a good teacher, but there are times when Sam wants to give up.Sam grits his teeth and carries on, not wanting to give Lucifer the satisfaction. There is an increasingly large part of him that wants Lucifer to notice him- notice how well he is doing, how much better Sam has gotten since he started. He wants Lucifer’s recognition.

Lucifer is becoming more and more impressed by the young prince’s determination. He thought Sam would give up after a few weeks, at least, but Sam managed to endure for almost nine years. Winters of fighting in the snows and blizzards their part of the country gets every year. Lucifer was always used to the snow- he embraced the cold, even, but he could see that Sam disliked it greatly.

Sam looks up in surprise when Lucifer drapes his coat over his shoulders. 

"Should we stop for the day?" Lucifer asks, surprised that he is genuinely concerned for Sam. 

"I can keep going," Sam declares and Lucifer nods. Sam likes that about Lucifer- how he respects his wishes but never coddles him, which just makes him want to gain Lucifer’s attention any more. His stomach lurches when Lucifer is around and his heart beats faster-

Sam shakes his head and quashes these feelings- he likes Lucifer- there is no doubt that his feelings for him is much more than what he should feel- for _anyone_.

For a long time, Sam would wake in the middle of the night, shaking and sweating, fearing that Lucifer would be gone when he wakes. He would tiptoe and sneak into Lucifer’s room- one right besides his suite, and check on him.

"Why do you keep sneaking in here?" Lucifer asks one night, when Sam pokes his head through the entrance to Lucifer’s room.

Sam jumps, face burning. “I want to make sure that you’re still alive-” He shouts, unable to think of anything else to say, covering his mouth immediately after.

"Why would I not be alive?" Lucifer sits up, and Sam can’t help but stare.

"Well- I-" Sam fumbles about helplessly.

Things were awkward for a few days after that, but Sam finds it increasingly hard to ignore Lucifer glancing at him every time he thinks Sam is not looking.Lucifer did not know how to feel about this. He does care about Sam. It’s hard not to after all these years, even if Lucifer dislikes the rest of the royal family. But what Sam said- with the curse and all- is basically a confession of _love_. Lucifer never thought that Sam would feel like that about him- and until this day he thought he was content with just companionship. Sam confronts Lucifer and his guard kisses him. Lucifer pulls away and when Sam comes to his senses again he kisses him again.

"Look at you," Lucifer grins. "Already taller than me." 

God, Sam is so far gone. So, so far gone for Lucifer. And he is so damn scared. He dreams of Lucifer going up in flames like Jess did, his face burnt away, staring accusingly at Sam.

"You- you’re  _no_ t-”  Sam asks- “You’re not going to leave?” 

"Why would I leave?" Lucifer frowns.

"I’m cursed- you’re going to-  _you’re going to_ -” Sam can’t find the words-

"I’ll die." Lucifer answers quietly. He can’t seem to find even a shred of fear in himself. " _And_?” 

"I  _can’t_  love you-” Sam says, tears welling in his eyes- “You know what’ll happen if I do-“ 

"Then don’t love me," Lucifer tells him, embracing Sam, whispering into his hair. "Let me love you enough for the both of us." 

Sam shakes his head.”You’re going to die,” He whispers miserably.

 

Things get a little better from then. Lucifer  take Sam out of the palace and into the city, dressed up like commoners and get lost in a crowd. Sam likes the marketplaces, and Lucifer prefers the fields of wild flowers outside the city walls.

Lucifer’s family owns a winter cabin to the south of the country. And since Sam’s brother is strong and healthy he is not expected to stay and study to become a future monarch.

The cabin is small, but rather homely. They were snowed in one time, and Lucifer would always cook Sam food, even attempting to teach Sam once. It ended in the two of them covered in egg whites and flour and laughing until there are tears in their eyes.

There is always the heavy cloud of the curse hanging over their head, but when he is with Lucifer Sam is almost able to forget about is. Almost.

 

"I love you," Lucifer would tell Sam with a smile that lit up his face, and Sam would have to choke back the same words.

"I wish I can tell you how much I do." Lucifer would always grin at Sam when he says that, but Sam could almost see the light in his eyes dim a little.

Sam and Lucifer are virtually inseparable despite this. Even the others at the palace began to notice. The Queen summons Sam to her and asks her about Lucifer.”There is no use in separating you two, yes?” His mother asks and Sam looks down at feet.

The Kingdom declares war on the witch and their domain. Sam and Lucifer join, riding into the battlefield side by side.

” _Please_ be careful.” Sam begs Lucifer that morning as he pulls on the armor. Lucifer pulls Sam down and kisses him.

"I’ll be careful," He looks into Sam’s eyes, and Sam nods, blinking away his tears.

It was early spring when the army road out of the gates, small wild flowers peeking their colorful heads out from under a thin sheet of snow. The march takes a turn when it began to snow. It started out as small droplets of rain, then the winds picked up and the temperature dropped. Half a day later and the drizzle became a storm, then a blizzard. The flowers are drowned out in a sea of white.

Sam pulls his coat tighter around himself. Lucifer holds his head high. As the prince’s guard and consort, he led the army as they donned heavier armor, one foot before the other. Towards the battlefield.

They camp out when it is too late and too cold to march, setting up tents in the woodlands where the snow did not reach. Sam and Lucifer make love in the dim light of the fires outside. Lucifer strokes Sam’s hair. Sam brushes his knuckles against Lucifer’s face.

They set out again the next day, and they day after, and the day after that. The battles start off as small skirmishes with soldiers from the witch’s army, escalating into large scale battles in the matter of days.

There were losses on both sides as Sam and Lucifer and their army fought through crowds after crowds of enemy soldier. Sam was shot in his leg with an arrow and Lucifer bleeds from a cut to his chest. It’s only skin deep, but Sam’s heart still lurched when he saw blood on Lucifer’s shirt.

"You’re alive- you’re-" He begins to laugh, tears still in his eyes as Sam pulls Lucifer into a rough embrace, laughing and crying at the same time.

The witch confronts them after three days of continuous battle, when the men are tired and the horses are exhausted. They burn the battlefield to embers and smoke, and despite all the snow the sky burns red with flames.

The witch is powerful but Sam charges towards them like he is a possessed man, and Lucifer shouts after him, caught in the heat of the battle. Arrows flew across the skies and Lucifer draws his sword, cutting down all that stands in his way.

Sam gets a lucky shot in.  He leaps at the witch as they threw another spell at his men, cutting them down by the masses. His sword catches in their throat. The witch falls down. The battlefield is stunned in silence, until Sam and Lucifer’s army turn and crushes the opposing forces. They won. They did it. It begins to rain, and blood on the ground mixes with the rainwater.

Sam and Lucifer share a look of relief, when a stray arrow pierces through Lucifer chest. The man from the opposing army was cut down only seconds later, but it was still too late.

Sam charges towards his lover when he finally registered the fact that Lucifer- God, Lucifer is on the ground, and bleeding out. 

Sam runs towards him, and Lucifer smiles up at him, his entire body covered in burns and cuts- the arrow protruding from his chest at an odd angle-

"Hey, Sammy-" Lucifer coughs.

"We beat them, Lucifer, we beat them-" Sam shakes Lucifer, picking him up as a few soldiers began to gather around them. "We won, we won-"

"We had a good run," Lucifer’s grip on Sam’s shoulders slackens, and his eyes close. 

"We _won_! We killed the witch!” Sam yells, shaking Lucifer again. It begins to snow, the red of the blood a stark contrast against the white of the snow.

"We did it," Sam holds Lucifer’s body against his chest. "We did it." 

"We won." 

**Author's Note:**

> Sam never managed to tell Lucifer that he loves him, in the end.


End file.
